Queen Bee
Queen Bee, or Sally Barbsi formally, was once the Queen of Shepard High, until Rebecca Harris and Sarah Pattrel overshadowed her. Discovering the secret of Rebecca's sudden enhancements, she duplicates the accident using a bee. But unable to change back into human form, due to her lacking the Lycan DNA that Rebecca and Sarah have, she declares revenge. Taking on the persona of Queen Bee, she is determined to make all of Everett and the US into her Hive. Characteristics *'Name': Sally Barbsi *'Alias': Q. Bee, Queen Bee, Barbie, Queen B-tch *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Blonde (black and yellow once mutated) *'Eyes': Blue (Red once mutated) *'Height': 5’4” ft (5’6” once mutated) *'Weight': 162 lbs (800 lbs when attached to Hive Egg Sac) *'Likes': Being the Center of Attention, being in control, Honey *'Dislikes': Being taken out of the spotlight, other girls prettier than her, Smoke (makes her sleepy), Cherries (or rather, the way they smell), Bananas (due to them smelling similar to the "alarm" pheromones bees give off, it can make her fly into a blind rage) *'Family': Washington Lawyer (father) Background Sally Barbsi was a very attractive, almost model-like individual, based off of the generic blond, prissy cheerleader stereotype. Lead cheerleader and star gymnast of Shepard High, Sally managed to manipulate the students by using her looks and attitude. However, after girls like Sarah Pattrel and Rebecca Harris began stealing the spotlight with their enhanced antics, she had to resort to more extreme methods of brain-washing. Once she had learned how Rebecca had become so strong and athletic, she broke in to Bio-Tech labs, found the Telepod, and telepod herself with that of a queen bee, her choice and not by accident. Soon, she started to exhibit strength, speed, and agility on par with that of the Talbot Pack girls, as well as Rebecca (Fly-Girl). However, she soon started to deform a little, hiding from public, until she cocooned herself in a human-sized honeycomb-like cocoon, until she emerged, becoming a human, honey queen bee hybrid, unable to change into human form unlike Rebecca due to her lacking any form of Lycan DNA to balance out the mutation. Because of this, she had murderous rage aimed at Rebecca, as well as the Talbot Pack. However, she realized she possessed mind-controlling venom and abilities, giving her an edge to becoming Washington’s new ‘Queen Bee’, making her quite the enemy for both the Talbot Pack, and M.O.N.S.ters. Personality Sally may seem like a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated Artie's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Peter, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This goes to show that Sally knows how to manipulate her opponents, and then make them suffer greatly by mocking and being cruel to them. Finally, she has also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be nearly beaten to death by either Rebecca or Christie. Skills/Abilities Human Agility Flexibility Leadership skills: Bee Form Super Strength Flight Wall Crawling Poisonous Stingers: Her breasts are actually bee stingers that can be continuously used, and used for more of stealth or seduction kills Arm Mounted Stinger Swords: on the wrists of her main arms are one retractable stingers that stretch out to be sword-sized, and are poisonous by the blade and the tip. Mind Control: Although the stingers on her arms and breasts contain poison, it also contains a powerful mind-control phermomone that once injected, makes her victims obedient slaves. It’s also shown that the venom is present in her lips and tongue, so kissing is also a useful method in infecting her opponents. Queen Bee Reproduction: When her body has enough energy, she is able to go into a Queen Birth Mode, which enables her to create bee mutant minions to do her bidding. Although in this state, she’s vulnerable, as well as the egg sack growing out of her butt and reproductive regions. She can easily detach from the Queen sac in order to attack, though once broken she can’t reattach. Should she do this, she’ll have to start all over again to store energy and regrow the sac once again. Relationships Queen Bee's Relationships Gallery Human Form.JPG|Human Form Queen Bee Form.JPG|Humanoid Insect Form Queen Bee Notes.JPG|Queen Bee features Hail to the Queen, Bees.JPG|Hail to the Queen Bee, Babies Voice Actor Leah Clarke Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Mutants